The Message
by Ba'slan Shev'la
Summary: A message, left by a father to his wife and son, is finally delivered properly.


The woman pressed a button on the small device in her hands, and it began to emit its message immediately.

"Prerecorded message begins:

My Dearest Love, I want to start this by saying that I am so sorry. We've been pinned down in a compound on a high bluff. We've been here for weeks, I don't even know how many. We've run out of food for the Company, and had to switch to our emergency dry rations at least two weeks ago. We've only had one meal a day ever since then.

I guess it's not really that bad. At least I'm with my Company. There's been a lot of bonding over the last few weeks, and I've gotten to know people that I wouldn't have otherwise. I can say for sure that since I've been here I've learned that everyone has a story, and every single one of them is worth telling. I only wish that I could send them all in this message, so that someone would remember them when we're gone.

They lost the battle in orbit, they're retreating. They tried sending someone to collect us, but they were shot down before they made it here. The only thing that they were able to do before they left was to tell us what we were up against, and wait long enough to take messages from us to send to loved ones.

There are over two thousand Covenant soldiers amassing so the South of the compound. It looks like they're going to swarm over us. We don't have much ammunition left, since they've been raiding us ever since we were stranded up here.

The Major just gave us a really moving speech about fighting to the last man. He told us that nothing mattered anymore, and that we weren't fighting for the UNSC, or even humanity. I'm forced to agree with him. There's nothing that we could do now that would be to the benefit of either. But we can fight for our brothers. Everyone is your brother in a fight, even if you don't know the guy crouched next to you; when the shots are flying over your head, he becomes your brother.

Another Company forced their Captain to allow them to drop down to help us. They know that there's no way that we can defeat the Covenant, not with those numbers. They just did it because they wanted us to know that we weren't alone. I have to say, it's working. I think it's the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me. Maybe the most astounding thing that's ever been done for anyone. They're all giving their lives, just to let us know that we're not alone.

I'm sorry I missed the baby's birth. I know that you had wanted me to be there. Nothing would have made me more happy than being there for you during that. I'm sorry that I won't be there to raise him alongside you. Please, make sure that he knows who I was, and what I died for. The only reason that I'm out here fighting at all is to protect the two of you. I needed to protect the two of you from harm.

I'm so sorry that I never got to meet him. Please, let him listen to this when you feel that he's ready to hear it. he needs to know everything. I love you sweetheart, and I love our son too, even though I've never met him, I know that he's going to be amazing.

Forever yours –

Prerecorded message ends."

She sighed, holding it in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face, and the face of the man that sat across from her. He was dressed in the full Marine dress uniform, ready to ship out on his first deployment. He was crying too.

"Thank you for telling me before I left." He said.

"You needed to know, and I know that you were ready to hear it." the woman told him. she handed him the recording device. "Here, take this with you. I had it made just for you."

"I… thank you mom. For everything." He said, accepting the small gift. "I'll make sure to write as often as I can."

"I know you will. I always knew that you would be great. Please stay safe. I love you so much." The woman said, embracing him.

He left shortly thereafter. He had to get to his post before they left without him. The woman wiped more tears from her eyes after he left, and then went into her bedroom and laid down for bed. It would be a long and restless night, and she wanted to be able to get up early the next day, so that she could sit and wait for the letter that she knew would come.


End file.
